


C l a i r d e l u n e

by Swizzle_Dazzle



Category: GOT7
Genre: College AU, M/M, Photographer Jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swizzle_Dazzle/pseuds/Swizzle_Dazzle
Summary: Inspired by the poem and melody Clair de lune °•▪☆





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ima shitty writer sorry :"(

Jaebum sat outside on the campus bench taking pictures of blue sky, it was mid day and the white puffs moved slowly along the sky. He had just gotten out of class and was stressed as he was just told they were being assigned a new project before the semester ended

'In this assignment we'll be doing Candid photography ...... for most of you , you've probably done this type of photography , it might even be expertise, but I want you guys to really capture peoples emotions. You can either do a group of people or you can do one single person..... singles are probably harder to capture multiple emotions from, so make sure you pick right if you decide to steer in that direction'  
He was now waiting for his friends to show up so they could go get lunch together, he pulled out his phone and decided to call Jackson 

"Hello" 

"Where are you guys im starving"

"We're on our way but something crazy happend man, there were these two guys arguing in the hallway, i think they were fucking or something cause one of them called the other out about sticking his dick in anything that breathes and then the guy went and slapped the other guy........"

Jaebum stopped listening when he heard a loud laugh, he turned his head to see where the laughter came from and his gaze was met with a beautiful boy who glowed like the sun or maybe it's the actual sun that shined on him, either way Jaebum was captivated by the beautiful boy making his way near where he was sat, he put his phone between his ear and shoulder and hummed indicating Jackson to keep going. 

'Im gonna look like a creep' He thought to himself as he brought his camera up to his face capturing the boy through the lens 'He won't notice..... He's talking to his friends anyways' He zoomed into the boys face 'this is gonna go great with my project' He clicked the button and the flash went off 'Fuck' He quickly looked at the picture 'First emotion ; Happiness'  He stuffed his camera in his bag and cut Jackson off 

"Listen I just did some creepy shit  
so hurry up and get here already"

 

Jackson chucked 'Jinyoung, Jaebums taking  
pictures of random people again ' 

"HEY dont tell him hes gonna nagg me again als-"

Jaebum quickly shut up and hung up when he felt someone tap his shoulder, it was the sun standing infront of him smiling, Jaebum let out a small laugh "Awh Ca-Can I help you" the boy smiled before his hand came down onto Jaebums cheek "THAT'S FOR TAKING PICTURES OF ME YOU CREEP"

"THAT'S MY BABY" He heard another male shout 

"FUCK YEAH YOUNGJAE" Youngjae 

Although Jaebum wanted to shout at the boy named Youngjae, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The pain on his cheek made him believe that there was surely a hug red mark on his face "Now can you please delete the photo or photos you took of me"Jaebum was looking down at the ground starring at Youngjaes foot tap against the pavement waiting for Jaebum to delete the photographs 

"Im uh Im doing a project" He managed to mutter out , he pushed up his glasses back up on his nose as he looked up to youngjae "For photography class, candid photos actually" why are you so nervous "You looked really..... um..... you know..." STOP STUTTERING!!!

"No I don't know"Youngjae ran his hands through his hair looking irritated, and if looks could kill Jaebum would six feet under while his friends were grieving his death right about now "You looked beautiful"He gave Youngjae a smile while the other males face went blank "......oh"

The two stayed silent for awhile youngjae kicked around small pebbles before the beautiful boy opend his mouth "Im sorry .... My name's youngjae , choi youngjae psychology major" HE extend his hand towards Jaebum who had very mixed emotions at the moment, First you slap me..... then you introduce yourself to me "Im Jaebum, photography major... but you already know that" 

"You could have asked" 

"What"

"To take photos of me..... I wouldn't have said no" Jaebum gave Youngjae a glare "I doubt that since you just slapped me for taking a photo of you" this earned a laugh from the other male "that was because you took it without my promision" Jaebums harsh expression softend at the sound of the latters laugh "Maybe I could take more photos of you later" I know this is a stretch...but I should at least try "You know if you have the time" he continued 

Youngjae smiled at the older boy and opend his mouth "I wou-" but he was cut off by another male with brown hair "Youngjae come on we gotta eat before your class starts" the male tugged youngjaes arm "Mark wait im talking right now" Marks face scrunched up and laughed while he turned towards Jaebum "Listen delete the photos he clearly doesn't want you to have them so just delete them" he turned back to youngjae "Lets go babe" babe?

Before the male could respond he was dragged away by Mark reuniting with their friends. What a dick, he watched them walk away, catching youngjae turing back to look at him with a smile.

"IM JAEBUM" He turned in the other direction to find Jackson running up to him with Jinyoung following close behind "Hey guys ready to go" He stood up fixing his hair and throwing his bag over his shoulder 

"Bummie why is your cheek red"Jinyoung frowned  as he approached the two "Fell asleep in class on my textbook"He laughed as he threw his arms around jinyoung and Jackson "So where are we off to" he asked, not really caring

"Ihop I want some pancakes"Jackson rubbed his belly and smiled "It's 12:30pm ...... It's too late for breakfast"Jinyoung retorted 

"Lets just go, i mean they have free WiFi I need to upload pictures to my laptop"Jaebum just wanted to go look at the photo of his "new model"  for all he cared they could just go to the campus cafe

"Ugh fine well go, hopefully they'll give us ice for you face I don't want to see it red anymore"

The three boys went on there way with Jinyoung and Jackson arguing about which color they should paint their apartment, while Jaebum was on the look out for the sunshine that left him sunburned.


	2. E V E R Y  T H I N G

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter titles will be the song that inspired me to write the chapter ♡

It had been 4 days since he last saw youngjae, he's been wondering what the males response would have been if his boyfriend wouldnt have cut him off, would have he had said yes or would have he said no and slapped him again. His mind found itself thinking about the male again instead of paying attention to the current episode of sailor moon playing on his laptop.

He was currently over Jackson and jinyoungs apartment waiting for 2 boys to hurry up and get ready for a party Jacksons friend Jungkook was throwing. Did Jaebum want to go? No , but he knew Jackson would get drunk and he didn't want to leave Jinyoung to deal with his boyfriend all by himself. Also party's are always an ideal place to capture candid photos, because lord knows party's always have multiple emotions going on. _Maybe I can find someone else to photograph, a new muse ? Haha muse what even is a muse tbh, maybe I just need to get laid, no im fine, or am I? Who knows anymore_ He was snapped out of his thoughts as Jackson plopped himself down next to Jaebum on the couch

"Sailor moon again" he asked quirking an eyebrow "Listen its only my 6th time rewatching it"Jackson closed the elders laptop "I would have thought rewatching two times would have been enough for you" he stood up and fixed the cuffs of his jean jacket "You know I think tonight is the night" Jaebums eye brows scrunched up "What do you mean" Jackson leand down and whispered words that made goosebumps appear on Jaebums skin "The night me and you and jinyoung have a threesome" What the fuck "He's in a good mood, you've talking about being horny for last two weeks...... so let's do it tonight" This little fantasy of Jacksons started last winter when they actually almost had a threesome after a Christmas party. All they did was make out and Jaebum ended up with his pants off while Jackson palmed him through his boxers and Jinyoung leaving bite marks on his neck...... it wasn't a good ending , they didn't talk for 2 weeks after that.

"Jackson stop being a dumb ass"Jaebum pushed the boy away from him "Jinyoung wouldnt want that" He walked away into the kitchen looking for a drink in their fridge "Me and him we already talked about it.... why do you think he's still 'getting ready' he wanted me to ask you, he's too embarrassed"Jackson appeared in the door way and Jaebum gave the latter a confused expression. Sure he found them both attractive but he had grown to love them as brothers and he didn't want to do anything that would affect their friendship, so as much as he wanted to he knew he couldn't

"No thanks man, not gonna happen"

"And why not"

Fuck.

"Cause I'm sort of seeing someone at the moment" Lies.

"WHAT THE FUCK AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US"

Jackson put a hand over his mouth and gasped "What a fake friend you are" What do I even say, why did I even say that "I just don't know if its really serious at the moment, i didnt want to introduce you guys to someone who wont be around for long" He shrugged his shoulders

I should go into acting

"BABE JAEBUMS DATING SOMEONE SO WE CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE"

The two boys heard something drop and foot steps coming from the hallway "Are you serious"Jinyoung popped his head through the doorway "Like dating dating or just using them for some shit" Always thinking the worst. Typical "Its not 'dating dating' its just us getting to know each other right now...... but i could see it going somewhere"

Jinyoung clapped his hands and ran over to Jaebum and hugged him while jumping up and down "IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU"

Honestly I should be a drama major

"Its not a big deal"he scratched the back of his neck "We should get going dont wanna be extra late" it was 10:37pm and all Jaebum wanted to do was go eat some free snacks "Right okay let's go"

_**2 hours later** _

They had gotten to Jungkooks house when the party was at its peak, people where outside and inside having a good time with each other, while Jaebum was upstairs searching for a good place to hide with the bowl of chips he managed to sneak away.

The hallway was dark except for the moonlight that was coming through large windows, he finally found Jungkooks room, which seemed to have a balcony 'fuck yeah' He made his way towards the sliding doors, but stoped when he heard a soft voice quietly talking

' _Your soul is as a moonlit landscape fair, Peopled with maskers delicate and dim, That play on lutes and dance and have an air Of being sad in their fantastic trim. The while they celebrate in minor strain Triumphant love, effective enterprise, They have an air of knowing all is vain,- And through the quiet moonlight'_ he stepped onto the balcony and took in the view of strawberry blonde hair and milky skin being illuminated by the moonlight, before the boy could finish the rest of the poem Jaebum finished it for him _"-their songs rise, The melancholy moonlight, sweet and lone, That makes to dream the birds upon the tree, And in their polished basins of white stone The fountains tall to sob with ecstasy"_ Youngjae turned towards Jaebum and smiled "You know clair de lune" he said softly before turing his up towards the sky

"It was the theme for one of my projects back in freshmen year" Jaebum leaned on the railing starring at the boy infront of him "You know, you never answered my question" Youngjae quirked an eyebrow at him "and what was that"

"Be my model"

"Ahhh that" he sighed and kept looking up to the sky "I'll have to see how my boyfriend feels about it" Jaebum laughed at the males statement "You have to ask your boyfriend if you can model for another students photography project" Youngjae shot Jaebum a death glare "You don't understand..... he knows what best for me, if he thinks it'll be good for me to do it then I'll do it... if he thinks it'll make me look bad then i won't do it"

"What about your opinion"the autumn wind was dancing around the two boys making them both shiver due to their lack of coats "My opinion is the same as marks..... like I said he knows what's best for me"

Jaebum was having a hard time understanding why the boy needed his boyfriends permission _its not like it's his dad or something_

"What if I talk to him" it's worth a try Youngjaes face lit up and he nodded his head "I think he would appreciate that" he wrapped his arms around himself "He might even say yes" the brightness in his eyes was something Jaebum had never seen before but it made his body feel happy and bubbly.

Before the boy could notice he took a picture of the beautiful view infront of him not caring about the flash or the consequences The coldness of the autumn wind quickly left youngjaes body as he felt his face heat up "I don't even look pretty right now, did you really have to take a picture" Jaebum smiled at the sight of blush on the boys cheeks "The projects concept is Candid photos, it's basically where you catch people off guard without them knowing that way you can capture their true emotions so yeah i really had to take a picture  " Youngjae hummed in response "also ..... you looked beautiful" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll post again tomorrow night ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Is this cute or nah idk anymore


End file.
